


The Youth of the Old

by mmmdraco



Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 3 Sentence Ficathon: The Dark is Rising, Will, it breaks his heart to watch, but he cannot interfere</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Youth of the Old

It isn't until he has pushed back the Dark that he begins to realize the things that go on in the world that are bad, but not _of_ the Dark. Despite the power that he wields, there is nothing he can do when the boy that Mary likes goes out of his way to embarrass her in front of his friends. Watching as she sobs in her room, he feels useless as both a brother and an Old One.


End file.
